


Just Between Us

by flipflop_diva



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Melinda May and Jemma Simmons, told backward through important events. Spoilers through Agents of SHIELD 1.21.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solanaceae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solanaceae/gifts).



“I think we should tell them.”

It was late and her voice was soft and her head was buried in Melinda’s chest, but Melinda heard it loud and clear. She kept her eyes closed and her fingers moving through brown curls as she answered.

“No.”

Jemma’s head popped up, her eyes pleading.

“We should tell them,” she repeated. “There have been too many secrets, and we can’t risk anymore.”

“No.”

“But Fitz suspects something already …”

“Only because you’ve let him.”

‘I have not.”

Melinda sighed. “It’s not the right time to tell them,” she said. “Let’s just catch Ward and Garrett, and we’ll tell them after that.”

Jemma frowned. 

“Are you lying to me?”

“No.”

Hands reached out to clasp Jemma’s face and pull her in toward warm, heated lips. Then she was flipped over on her back as the kisses grew stronger and hands began kneading her breasts.

“Okay,” Jemma muttered as both the hands and the mouth of the other woman began to move lower. Much, much lower. “We can tell them later.”

•••

They didn’t even bother with hello. 

Melinda locked the door, Jemma checked the blinds were closed, and with a nod from each side, clothes were shed and they fell into bed faster than it usually took them to aim and fire a weapon.

They didn’t bother to be gentle either.

Lips mashed against each other, fingers scraped down backs and teeth bit into soft flesh as legs tangled together and bodies fought for dominance. Finally, Melinda slipped three fingers inside Jemma and Jemma stopped struggling. 

She came hard, and fast, and then she let Melinda suck on her clit and stroke her some more until she came again soon after. Then returned the favor. Twice.

“Don’t you ever leave again,” Jemma said when they finished. 

“I had to.”

“You didn’t even say goodbye.” She tried to play it casually, but a note of pain was there. They both heard it.

“I was planning to come back,” Melinda said. “I had to help Coulson.”

Jemma opened her mouth, an argument already half formed, but the words didn’t come.

“Don’t you ever leave again,” she repeated.

“I won’t.”

•••

She finally escaped to the bathroom. She felt like she had been holding in her tears for hours, and she just couldn’t do it anymore.

She grab a paper towel from the dispenser and held it to her face, as she finally let it all loose. Loud, uncontrollable, scared sobs.

A touch on her shoulder made her jump.

“It’s just me.”

Jemma whirled around and, not thinking, she let herself fall into Melinda’s arms.

“She can’t die,” Jemma choked out. 

Melinda’s body was tense, but her hand moved to Jemma’s hair.

“She’s not dead. Don’t give up hope,” Melinda said.

“I hate waiting,” Jemma said. She couldn’t stop sobbing.

She raised her head to look into Melinda’s eyes. Melinda was looking back into hers. And in a second they both knew what would happen.

No words were needed, no discussions. It was fast and it was quick, but for one tiny second, at least they both felt better.

“Skye can’t die,” Jemma said as they dressed.

“Coulson won’t let her,” Melinda said.

Together they returned to the waiting room.

•••

“I almost _died_. I _almost_ died. _I_ almost died.”

“Yes, so you’ve said.”

A glass of amber liquid was set down in front of Jemma. A hard, lithe body dropped into the seat beside her.

“If Ward hadn’t …”

“But he did.”

“But if he hadn’t …” 

Jemma picked up the glass and down it in one gulp. Instantly she gasped. Her eyes watered. Her throat burned.

“Oh, my,” she said. 

Melinda laughed. Then she placed another glass in front of Jemma.

“Maybe try sipping it this time,” she said.

“I did almost die,” Jemma said. Then she sighed. “I don’t know how you all do it.”

“Almost die?”

“Face death. Every day.”

Melinda shrugged. “You learn not to be scared of it.”

“ _I_ was scared of it.”

“It’s natural to be scared.”

“I thought I could do this, though.”

“Do what?”

“Be a field agent. But if …”

“Hey.” Melinda placed a hand on top of Jemma’s. A very warm, very soft hand. “You fell out of a plane. It’s okay to be scared. It doesn’t mean you wouldn’t make a great field agent.”

“It wouldn’t.”

“You have our backs all the time. That’s what makes a good agent.”

Jemma let out a breath.

“Yes,” she said. Then to nodded to herself. “Yes, I do.”

The hand on top of her hand began to move. The fingers traced up her arm.

Jemma shivered. It wasn’t cold on the bus.

The fingers found there way to her cheek, brushing over skin and then tucking a hair behind her ear.

“Oh, what the hell,” Jemma whispered, mostly to herself but loud enough that Melinda could hear to. “I _did_ almost die.”

Jemma leaned forward. Her lips met Melinda’s.

Twenty minutes later they came up for air.

•••

She was standing off in a corner staring at the new girl. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were narrowed and her lips were pursed. She looked like she was deep in concentration, but Jemma slipped up beside her anyway.

Jemma turned her head to check out Melinda’s features, then turned back to check out the new girl talking with Coulson across the room.

“You don’t trust Skye?” Jemma asked.

“No. Not in the least.” Melinda glanced at Jemma. “You do.”

It didn’t sound like a question.

“Errrr, ummm …” Jemma stumbled over the question. “I don’t know. She seems nice.”

“Nice does not make her trustworthy.”

“Oh, yes, I know, but …”

A hand grabbed Jemma’s arm. A flash of heat shot through her whole body. She quickly pulled her arm away. Melinda didn’t seem bothered.

“Let’s go get a drink and discuss this further,” Melinda said.

Jemma didn’t need to be asked twice.

•••

She’d thought it was Fitz, but when she turned around, she didn’t recognize the woman standing in front of her staring her down as though she could see right through her.

For a second, Jemma couldn’t think. She stared at this woman as her stomach did a flip-flop.

The woman moved closer and held out a hand.

“I’m Agent Melinda May,” she said.

“I’m Je-, Je-, Jemma Simmons,” she finally managed.

She took Melinda’s hand. 

They both felt the spark.


End file.
